Liquid crystal display panels have advantages of thinness, shortness, and energy conservation, and have been widely applied to various electronic products and portable electronic productions, for example, televisions, desktop computers (Desktop PC), smart phones, notebooks, and tablet computers (Tablet PC). As the liquid crystal display panel technology develops and people care more about privacy, the anti-peeping technology for liquid crystal display panels gains more attentions, and the industry spares no effort to study the anti-peeping technology for the liquid crystal display panels. Therefore, how to produce a liquid crystal display panel on which a visual angle can be adjusted to provide an anti-peeping function is a research urgently to be studied currently.